


Life & Times of The Giga Shota

by daddy0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Mother/Son Incest, Scat, Shotacon, Some Plot, Unrealistic Proportions, Watersports, and only in chapter 1, but it’s skippable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy0/pseuds/daddy0
Summary: An ancient god has given a lucky boy some splendiferous powers that end up making all the females in his life extremely attracted towards him.





	Life & Times of The Giga Shota

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case ya can’t read, chapter 1 of this story contains scat content. I’ve marked it so you can skip it if that isn’t your thing.

Since the beginning of humanity there has been a balance, a balance held together by the gods that reside in the plains above the human realm. Most of these gods are benevolent, but the few that aren't are the ones that caused the great conflicts in human history.

Lustus, the god of lust and sexual desire, was one of these malevolent beings. He had domain of the sexual thoughts of men and was why earth's women were treated as glorified baby-makers for much of human history. Against him was Materna, the goddess of love, fertility, health and motherhood.

Lustus' control over mankind's sexual desires made him a much more powerful being compared to Materna. Materna had done all she could for thousands of years to temper the lust in the hearts of men, but she could only go so far. But one day, the two struck a deal: Lustus would quell the desires of men and Materna would increase the life expectancy and general healthiness of humans dramatically.

One caveat of this deal, however, was that Lustus was allowed to imbue one human with powers similar to, but not quite as powerful as his own every one-thousand years. Materna had reluctantly agreed, if only so that earth's women could finally reach equality with men after the deal.

Now, one-thousand years later, Lustus' part of the deal had become active, and a boy by the name Kenneth White was born with a small fraction of Lustus' power, unknowingly changing the lives of everyone around him.

-

The past few weeks have been hectic for poor Kenny; his father died in a horrific car crash while on was on the way to Ken's fifth birthday party. This shocked the boy to the very core, he didn't know how to react to the news that his father had passed away. But something very strange had also happened that day—something no one could have predicted happening.

His mother, Adriana, did not react negatively to this news, she didn't react at all. It isn't uncommon for people to be unable to process their thoughts and feelings when given such shocking news, but Adriana's non-reaction was not out of shock and heartbreak, but out of apathy. She genuinely didn't care that her husband of twenty years had died, and neither did anyone else for that matter.

Even Kenny, who was distraught at the news, forgot about it a few hours later, almost as if the fact that his father was now dead didn't phase him at all. His older sister Riley didn't care, and his younger sister Lana didn't care either. Their father's death had no impact on their lives emotionally, and it wasn't just the family that didn't care.

Brittany, the next door neighbour and Adriana's best friend, had come over for Kenny's birthday party along with her son, Damian, and they both reacted with apathy when they heard the news.

But the apathy of Kenny's father's death was far from the strangest thing that happened that day. After the party, Brittany and Damian went home and the White family went back inside for dinner. While eating dinner, Kenny noticed something. His pants felt tighter than usual, so he checked under the table to see what the problem was, only to be greeted by genitalia far larger than he was used to.

He initially freaked out, only to be calmed by his mother, who then proceeded to suck his larger-than-normal member with the force of one-thousand suns. It went about as well as you would expect a five-year-old getting a blowjob from his mother would go. After this, his two sisters began worshipping his body, praising him verbally and kissing his body parts. This went on for hours with the three girls alternating between blowing him and worshipping his body, until finally they were all too tired and they went to bed.

It had been two weeks since that day, and nothing had been the same.

-

The sun filtering through the blinds on his window is what woke Kenny up for his first day of school. He been dreading the day as he had heard from his older sister that school sucked a lot. Then again, his sister always lied to him when it came to things like that, so maybe school wasn't going to be so bad?

Speaking of his older sister, Riley was in his room, on his bed actually, trying to help him wake up, or at least that's what she would have claimed if asked.

In reality, Riley—and Brittany—had one of his large testicles in her mouth, sucking on it like it was last thing she would ever do, her pale skin and light brown hair contrasting with Brittany's dark skin and frizzy black hair. Both women were voracious in their ball-sucking to the point where it actually started to hurt a little bit.

"H-Hey, that hurts." Kenny's high-pitched voice came out as a half-moan, half-whimper as he felt his balls strain.

"Just make 'em bigger, then." Came Riley. Her suggestion might not have made sense to an ordinary male, but to Kenny, it was perfectly legitimate.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." After he said this, both of his balls began growing, increasing in size little by little until they equaled the size of melons, the soft skin of his scrotum also stretching to accommodate the testicles' greater size.

Riley and Brittany gleefully moaned as they continued sucking on the giant balls in front of them, this time unable to get them in their mouths, but still sucking on them anyway.

"I need get up for school." Kenny said as pleasure pulsed through his balls. Where the White family lived, kids started primary school usually at the age of five in a relatively simple grade below first called 'kindergarten'. Kenny knew that kindergarten was more simple and fun than the higher grades and was intrigued by it, enough to calm his nerves about his first day at school.

Riley and Brittany heard what Kenny said and gave one last suck to each testicle before getting up off of his bed. Then, Kenny made his way to the bathroom, and the two women followed him, ready to help him take care of his business.

Once in the bathroom, Kenny stood in the middle of the room while the two women gathered what they would need to clean him. Riley lathered up soap in her hands and began rubbing it all over Kenny's body while Brittany rubbed shampoo into his hair.

After spending perhaps a bit too much time rubbing up and down Kenny's body, Riley got two sponges and used them to wash his body of the soap. Brittany simply used an extra-length shower-head to run water through Kenny's hair to get the shampoo out of it and then began putting conditioner in it.

After Riley finished washing his body, she grabbed hold of Kenny's flaccid penis and aimed it at her open mouth. It didn't take long before a thick stream of pure yellow urine began streaming from his dick and into her awaiting mouth. She gulped down the yellow waste with joy as Kenny moaned. Riley also moaned at the taste of piss on her tongue; her devotion to her little brother knew no bounds, a fact evident by her current drinking of his urine.

By the time Brittany had finished washing Kenny's hair, the boy had finished pissing into his older sister's mouth. With this, she got onto her knees behind Kenny and prepared to help him with the last of his morning 'activities'.

**\---SCAT CONTENT STARTS HERE---**

Though drinking her brother's urine showed how devoted she was, Riley had never been used as a proper toilet like Brittany had. Every day for the pat two weeks, Brittany had opened her mouth and let herself be used a latrine for Kenny, happily ingesting his feces and wiping up the residue with her tongue.

With the farting sound that always came before a good defecation, Kenny leaned forward slightly as Brittany spread open his asscheeks and opened up her mouth as wide as possible, eagerly awaiting the brown waste that would soon come.

After another farting noise, Brittany saw the first glimpse of the stool leaving Kenny's rectum and felt herself get wet, extremely so. Nothing turned her on like being used a literal toilet by the near-toddler in front of her. The log of shit slid out of Kenny's colon and plopped onto Brittany's tongue, sending a shockwave of pleasure through the black girl.

Brittany greedily slurped the shit out of Kenny's ass to aid in its removal from his colon, successfully doing so as he released one last log into her gullet. Brittany had consume three bitter, awful-tasting logs of shit directly from Kenny's asshole and couldn't be any happier. Swallowing down the last one, she stuck her tongue out and went in on Kenny's pucker to clean up the residue as if she was not only a toilet, but also toilet paper.

Satisfied with her cleaning job, Brittany got up and went to the sink to give her mouth a thorough washing, after all, she couldn't worship Kenny's body with the risk getting shit on him.

**\---SCAT CONTENT ENDS HERE---**

Now finished with the bathroom, Kenny and the girls went downstairs and into the dining room where Adriana was waiting with a bowl of cereal on the table, her short brown hair tied into a small ponytail.

"Good morning, sweetie. Are you excited for school?" Adriana said this as she sat at the dining table with no clothes on while sticking the straight end of a spoon up her already soaking pussy.

"Yeah, I guess." Kenny gave a smile as he joined his mother at the dining table for breakfast. While he would be eating a bowl of Fruit Loops, Adriana quickly got under the table to have he own breakfast.

"Oh, honey, you're little cock is so cute! How about you make it bigger for Mommy?" With this, Kenny's flaccid cock instantly became hard as it grew from the size you would expect from a five-year-old to a size uncontainable by most human men: one foot.

"Sweetie, it's beautiful." Adriana said before grabbing the cock and stuffing it down her throat. Her gag reflex had not existed since her college days, and boy was she glad for that. Kenny's cock bulged out her throat due to its girth and it reached fully down her throat with its length. Adriana choked and coughed around the massive meatstick, but this was only for Kenny's enjoyment because, as stated before, her gag reflex was long gone at this point in her life.

As this happened, Kenny enjoyed the Fruit Loops he ate, the pleasure he received from the sugary taste only heightened every time his still melon-sized balls smacked into his mother's chest. A jolt of pleasure was sent through his spine every time he felt the tip of his elongated cock hit the depths of his mother's throat. He still remained focused on the delicious cereal he was eating, but there was only so long he could last before eating became a secondary objective to cumming down his mother's throat.

Adriana was completely focused on pleasuring her son and getting him to cum. To do this, she went as hard as she could on his massive cock, resulting in her eyes becoming teary and her nose runny as spittle flew from her mouth with every full-length dive she took on the unrelenting erection.

After not to long, Riley and Brittany joined to suck on Kenny's massive balls that were already shiny with Adriana's tears and saliva. The pair began their sucking by taking one ball each in their hands and licking all over to get them nice and wet. After this, they affixed their mouths to the hairless surface and began sucking like their life depended on it.

The trio of women worked dutifully to pleasure the boy above them, all while he still sat and ate his breakfast. Adriana had begun intentionally making her blowjob as sloppy as possible which resulted in the ball-fellating Riley and Brittany were doing equally as sloppy. Sucking sounds were constant as saliva and throat-slime were lathered against Kenny's crotch, cock and balls. Kenny was close, very close, not only to finishing his Fruit Loops, but an orgasm as well.

All three girls' faces were covered in saliva and fluids, but they smiled and moaned through it, not being fazed at the thought of another woman's saliva being slathered across their own face; as long as Kenny was enjoying it, they would continue.

"Mommy… I'm gonna cum!" Announcing his orgasm just as he finished off the last Fruit Loop, the three women beneath him went into overdrive, going faster and harder, eager to get their own 'breakfast' straight from the tap.

Speaking of breakfast, Adriana suddenly procured a bowl of Fruit Loops that had no milk in it. When she felt the throbbing in Kenny's cock reach its limit, she took herself off of it and let him shoot his cum all over the three.

Kenny moaned as he felt his balls rumble and send semen racing up through his cock, shooting it out at a high pressure and high volume. Not only could he manipulate the size of his genitals, but also the size of his loads, and he knew that the women in his life loved to have as much cum as they could get, so he gave it to them.

"Oh, fuck!" Adriana moaned as a wave of semen splashed onto her face and body, also getting on Riley and Brittany as they moved into a better position to get his cum. The three opened their mouths wide to get all the cum they could inside them as jizz continued to splash on to their bodies, coating them with cum.

Kenny squeezed the spoon he used to eat breakfast tightly as he willed more and more semen from his seemingly infinite reservoir. Litres and litres of cum had already been ejaculated from him, and he knew he would have to stop eventually, but it just felt so damn good.

Adriana, Riley, and Brittany all were completely covered in layers upon layers of ultra-thick, ultra-virile cum that never seemed to end until, finally, Kenny spurted his last shot and everyone moaned with satisfaction.

"Good boy, Kenny. You came lots and lots for Mommy, just the way I like it." The bowl of cereal she had in her hands was now full of Kenny's semen, it looked like a normal bowl of cereal, expect with cum instead of milk.

Kenny laid his head head against the table, breathing in and out as he let the afterglow wash over him. He didn't do this for long however, as he heard the loud, screeching voice of his three-year-old little sister Lana.

Lana came running into the dining room with the fervour and excitement only child her age could, but stopped when she got close to the foursome at the table.

"Mmm… that smells good!" The smell she was referring to was the virile stench of her older brother's semen that the three pleasuring him were plastered in.

Lana joined Kenny at the table and was about to whine that she wanted breakfast before Adriana came up from under the table with the bowl of cum-covered Fruit Loops.

"Here you go, honey." Adriana smiled as she put the bowl in front of Lana, also giving her the spoon she had used prior to pleasure herself with.

"Yay! Cum is my favourite with breakfast!" Lana spoke with pure, unbridled joy as she immediately began eating the Fruit Loops, taking extra time to savour every bite of the cum-glazed cereal.

Riley and Brittany both got out from under the table and stood up with Adriana, using their fingers to wipe cum from each other's body then sucking the substance off.

"Well, now that we've all had breakfast, except for Lana, it's time to put your school uniform on, Kenny." Adriana spoke as if she was not drenched in her five-year-old son's semen and headed off to Kenny's bedroom.

Kenny followed her after shrinking his dick and balls back to their normal size, seeing them as a hazard to his walking otherwise. Once in his room, Kenny let his mother get his school clothes and put them on him. Adriana continued admiring the boy's young, smooth body with her hazel eyes, face still covered with said boy's cum.

"You're such a little cutie! Of course, any son of mine is bound to be like that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to point it out." Guiding Kenny's legs through the designated holes in his pants, she frowned a little. She'd only had a few weeks to enjoy his cock on a constant basis, but now that he was going to school, there would six hours in the day where she wouldn't be able to have his cock somewhere inside her.

After dressing him, Adriana led Kenny down to the front door to let him go catch his bus. She originally planned to go with him on his first day, but the magnificence of his cock would be too much for her to ignore, so he was catching the bus instead.

"Now remember, don't get caught fucking the teachers, okay?" Kenny nodded, thinking it was ridiculous that the schoolteachers would also be inexplicably attracted to him.

"Bye, Kenny!" Lana said from the dining table, empty cereal bowl in front of her.

"I feel like your gonna have a lot more fun than I did in school, lil' bro." Riley said, cum still coating her body.

"Make sure to tell Damian that he will have to catch the bus home from now on." Brittany chimed in.

"Alright guys, I guess I'll see you this afternoon then." With a cute smile, Kenny closed the door and left.

Through the White household there was a sense of disappointment. The one thing that had been controlling their lives ever since Kenny's father died was now gone for the next six hours.

Whatever shall they do?


End file.
